Crystal Skull Quest
Quest Q&A 1.The most celebrated and mysterious of the crystal skulls is the Mitchell-Hedges Crystal Skull. The discovery of the Mitchell-Hedges skull is heavily disputed. The daughter of the British explorer F.A. Mitchell-Hedges's was said to have "discovered" the skull when she was 17. Where did Mitchell-Hedges say his daughter found the skull? : a. In the ruins of Monte Alban : b. At the ancient site of Chichen Itza : c. In the ruins of Lubaantun : d. At the ancient site of Teotihuacan 2. The Mitchell-Hedges skull is remarkably anatomically correct for a crystal skull and has mystified modern researchers on how it was created. One of the more remarkable features of the skull is that it has a fitted removable jawbone. Go to the King Arthur's Round Table Room and say: "The story of the skull discovery may not be true!" 3. In 1970, while on loan to the Hewlett-Packard Laboratories, a well respected crystal research facility, the Mitchell-Hedges skull was examined. It was found that the skull was carved against the natural axis of the crystal. Modern crystal carvers say a crystal sculpture will shatter if carved against the natural axis, even using high tech modern carving techniques. What did the HP Lab postulate was used to carve the skull? : a. Diamonds, then polished with silicon in water : b. An air plasma arc process : c. Micromachining laser systems with multiple axis of motion : d. specialty carbite cutting tools 4. HP came up with some interesting results from their study. They found no microscopic scratches on the crystal. In the end, one of the researchers said that, "The thing simply shouldn't be!" Go to Inside Merlin's in Medieval Age and say: "Crafting the skull was impossible!" 5. Another pair of crystal skulls which are similar to each other are called the British Crystal Skull and the Paris Crystal Skull. Compared to the Mitchell-Hedges skull, the British and Paris skulls are made of cloudier crystal and are not as well sculpted. Which of the following is not a significant difference between the Mitchell-Hedges skull and the British and Paris Skulls? : a. Their features are etched on the outside : b. Their crystal is more transparent : c. They are not complete : d. They did not have discrete jawbones 6. The "twin" skulls are believed to have been bought in Mexico at the same time, in the 1890's. It has been suggested that they are alike because one skull was used as a model for the other. Go to Outside Mister Ned's Stable and say: "It is a mystery!" 7. In the realm of crystal skulls, one skull is quite peculiar. It is known as the Texas Crystal Skull belonging to Jo Ann Parks of Houston, Texas. The skull is said to come from Guatemala and has an unusual quality - it talks to its owner! Jo Ann Parks has had discussions with "the rock" which is what she calls the skull. What in particular has the skull told her? : a. That the world is not round : b. That it comes from another dimension : c. That it's name is Max : d. That it is really a tree 8. Two other similar primitively carved skulls are called the Mayan Crystal Skull and the Amethyst Skull. In the early 1900's, the skulls were bought in two separate countries. The HP Lab examined the two skulls and found them to be cut against the axis of the crystal like the Mitchell-Hedges Skull. One of the skulls is made of clear quartz and the other of purple quartz. Go to the Gate House in Medieval Age and say, "It is skullduggery!" 9. Despite the expert opinions on crystal skulls, and the fact that they are said to come from pre-Columbian Mesoamerican cultures, many people believe they are hoaxes. Which of the following is not given as support for their hoax theory? : a. No museum skull originated in a documented excavation : b. The cultures did not carve their skulls out of quartz : c. They do not resemble other known ancient motifs of skulls : d. They are imprinted with the name of the carver 10. Further investigation both scientific and historical has revealed that the skulls are most likely created in the years 1856 to 1880, when they were sold. They are thought to come from not only a single workshop, but from a single sculptor. Despite these findings, crystal skulls continue to fascinate and capture the imagination of people all over the world. Go to the Observation Deck in Space Age and say: "Crystal skulls are out of this world!"